


Game Night in the Bunker

by marblecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Castiel in the Bunker, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Men of Letters Bunker, My First Fanfic, Social drinking, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblecas/pseuds/marblecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Cas, Dean, and Sam are playing beer pong. Cas has never played, so you teach him. It ends in Castiel/Reader fluff/smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night in the Bunker

It was just another late night in the bunker. You were in the rec room with Sam, Dean, and Cas playing drinking games. Dean thought it would be a good idea to introduce Cas to beer pong, so you divided up into teams. The brothers, of course, teamed up against you and the noobie.

  
“But we’ll clearly lose, Y/N,” Cas said, honestly.

  
“No we won’t, Cas! It’s not that hard once you get the hang of it,” you reassured him. Dean was setting up the two triangles while Sam went in search for ping pong balls. “Here, I’ll show you.” You positioned yourself at the base of the table, right foot forward, right arm up, pretending to hold a ball. “All you have to do, Cas…” you began, raising your arm and flicking your wrist, “...is this.”

  
At this point, Sam returned to the rec room and threw a ping pong ball over to your half of the table. “You guys ready to lose, Y/N?”

  
You glared at Sam and patted Cas on the back. “We got this, Cas, don’t worry,” you reassured him. Dean finished filling all the cups halfway with water and each one of you took a beer in hand. “Let’s do this, boys.”

  
“Ladies first,” Dean told you with a wink. He always had a thing for you, and it was really apparent. You, on the other hand, had another interest. You took the ball in your hand, dipped it in the cup closest to you to get it slightly wet, and looked back at Cas.

  
“Watch,” you told him with a quick wink. You took your stance once again and flicked your wrist. The ball landed right in the middle cup. “Drink up, Winchesters!” you said triumphantly. Sam and Dean took swigs of their beers, looking unimpressed at your victory. They knew you played a lot of pong during your college years. “Your turn, Cas.”

  
“But, Y/N, I’ll miss,” Cas replied, hesitant.

  
“You won’t,” you encouraged, placing the ball in his hand and pulling him to the shooting spot at the end of the table. “Stand right here,” you instructed, placing your hands on his hips and adjusting his stance. You felt him tense up under your touch. You gently raised his right arm and set up his wrist and whispered in his ear, “Just relax, Cas. Focus on a cup, any cup, and just shoot.” You stepped away from him, and Cas suddenly shot the ping pong ball, missing the table completely.

  
Sam and Dean started chuckling. “Drink up, guys,” Sam reminded. You and Cas each took a drink from your beer.

  
“I’m sorry, Y/N. I don’t know how to do this,” Cas said, backing up from the table.

  
“It’s alright, Cas, you’ll get the hang of it,” you reassured. Sam got into position and the ball hit the water with a pop. You and Cas drank. Dean went next, sinking yet another cup. You and Cas drank again. At this point, you’ve already been drinking for a few hours, so you started to feel tipsy.

  
“You’re up, princess,” Dean said. You took the ball, dropped it in the water, and shot. It went into the closest cup.

  
“Drink up, princess,” you said to Dean with a smirk on your face. He drank, not breaking eye contact with you. “Come on, Cas!” you encouraged. He looked at you, uneasy, so you suggested “maybe it would help if you took your coat off.”

  
“Perhaps,” Cas replied, slipping his long trench coat off his back, followed by his suit jacket. You looked over him, taking in every inch. You rarely saw Cas without his coats. You started to wonder what he looked like under that last layer. It would be so easy to just undo the buttons of his white dress shirt…

“Y/N, how do I stand again?” Cas asked you, snapping you out of your daydream.

  
“Um, like this,” you replied, providing him with an example stance next to the table. Cas imitated you, shot the ball, and it went in. He turned to you, smiling. “Yes! Good job, Cas!” you exclaimed, wrapping your arms around his neck. He was slightly taken aback, but returned the hug, pulling you close to his body. He smelled so heavenly... like sweet honey…

  
“Drink up!” Cas yelled at Sam and Dean, taking you all by surprise. The boys drank and took their turn. Sam missed, so they both drank, and Dean made it, so you and Cas drank. You took your turn and missed. You both took another swig of your beers. Cas undid the buttons at the wrists of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves past his elbows. He took the stance you taught him, but in a much more relaxed way, and made his shot. He was already a pro.

  
This continued for about half an hour. Dean went to the kitchen to get more beers, everyone continued to shoot ping pong balls, and Cas was unstoppable. There was one more cup left on either side of the table, and it was Cas’s turn. You stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders, whispering words of encouragement in his ear as he dropped the ball into a cup and picked it up over and over. Finally, Cas took his shot and made it in. Sam and Dean swore and finished their beers, admitting defeat. You and Cas rejoiced; he picked you up and spun you around, laughing and smiling. “I told you that you’d catch on!” you said as he put you down.

  
“Indeed, you did,” Cas replied, taking his beer and walking over to the other side of the table. He shook hands with Sam and said, “Good game, Sam.”

  
He returned the handshake and congratulated Cas. Cas held out his hand to Dean, who took it, begrudgingly, giving it one stern shake and said “Beginner’s luck.” After shooting you a lustful look, Dean took his beer and walked over to the kitchen, finishing it on the way. Dean was always a sore loser. Sam followed Dean and wished you and Cas a good night. You and Cas walked out of the room towards the hallway of bedrooms.

  
On the way, you stumbled and almost fell, but Cas swiftly caught you. “Are you okay, Y/N?” He looked at you, genuinely concerned.

  
You laughed, drunkenly, and turned around in his arms to face him. “Now I am,” you replied in a low, slightly slurred voice. You pulled him around the corner to be out of view of the kitchen, and gently pushed him against the wall, kissing him.

  
At first, Cas was confused. He always thought you liked Dean, but then it clicked. The words of encouragement, the shoulder rubs, the slightly-too-long stares whenever he removed even just his trench coat, the wink from earlier… He kissed you back gently at first, then harder. He slammed you into the opposite wall, pressing his hips against yours. You gasped, but he swallowed it up with a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his torso, trying to pull him closer. He put his hands on either side of your face, deepening the kiss. You started to push your hips against his, letting out a loud moan.

  
“Shh...” Cas warned. “Don’t want Dean to hear, do you?” he asked, between kisses.

  
“Let him hear,” you replied with a grin on your face, “I don’t care; I just want you.” Cas smiled against your mouth; all doubt of your feelings for him disappeared. He laid a passionate kiss on your lips and pulled you away from the wall and started stumbling towards the room Sam and Dean had offered him, not breaking the kiss the whole way down the hallway.

  
He pushed you through the door, slamming it closed behind the two of you. You pulled Cas towards his bed until you fell backwards on it with him on top of you. “Oh, Cas…” you moaned against him. “I want you so bad.”

  
“Y/N... I’ve... never done this before,” Cas admitted between kisses.

  
You stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. “Cas, it’s okay. I’ll talk you through it, okay?”

  
He looked down at you, your hair disheveled and your chest rising and falling. “Are you sure you want this? You’ve had a lot to drink.”

  
“Cas…” you said, sitting up and kissing him again, “I’ve wanted this for months… I’m sure,” you reassured him. He kissed you back, more gently and unsure than before. You flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips. He looked up at you, shocked. You leaned back down and kissed him again, unbuttoning his now wrinkled shirt and pushing it aside, running your hands down his toned chest; he was muscular, but he had a thin layer of softness overtop, just the way you liked. You kissed down his neck and Cas let his head fall back against the pillow, eyes half closed. You kissed down his torso as you undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. You knelled at the end of the bed, pulling his pants off; he sat up, pulled his shirt off, and threw it on the floor. You moved back up to Cas, kissing him again, slowly and passionately, trying to show him what you’ve felt these past few months. You knotted your fingers in his hair for all the times he caught you staring at him; you pushed your tongue gently past his lips for all the times your heart fluttered when he smiled at you; you gently grinded your hips against his for every time you saw an extra inch of his exposed skin. You pulled up for air after what felt like forever, gasping and staring into his beautiful blue eyes. You moved down his body and hooked two of your fingers in the band of his boxers, looking at him for permission. Cas nodded at you and gave you a nervous smile. You smiled back, and pulled back the last layer. He watched you intensely as your eyes shot open; you didn’t expect him to be so well-endowed. You looked up and smiled at him, gently starting to stroke him. “Cas, you’re so big…” you said in a sensual voice.

  
He groaned in response. “Is that bad?”

  
You smiled and let out a gentle laugh, “No, Cas, it’s great,” you reassured him.

  
His eyes fluttered closed and his head hit the pillow once again. You took him into your mouth and started moving up and down. He moaned, “Oh... Y/N...” You continued for a few minutes until Cas said, “Wait, Y/N, it’s starting to feel different.” He was breathing hard and looked down at you, concerned.

  
You continued to very slowly and gently stroke him. “Does it feel like you’re going to finish?”

  
“Finish what?” Cas asked, confused.

  
You smiled at him, and mentally cursed Sam and Dean for not giving Cas “the talk.” You gave him the quick and dirty explanation of what will happen and ended with, “You’ll see what I mean, Cas,” and you moved back up the bed towards him, “Next time it feels that way, just keep going through it and it’ll feel amazing.” You pressed your lips against his and undid your own belt, dropping it next to the bed. You pressed your body down on his and grounded your hips down against his length, moaning into his mouth. 

  
“Y/N...” He slippeded his tongue past your lips and pushed his pelvis against yours, gaining confidence. His hands trailed down your back all the way to the hem of your t-shirt, slowly pulling it up. He broke the kiss to pull it over your head and dropped it on the floor. You took Cas’s hands and put them on your bra. He squeezed, tentatively, keeping his eyes on yours. “Is this okay?”

  
“Yeah, but it’d feel even better if you took this off,” you coaxed him. Cas’s hands worked to unclasp your bra and, after a little trouble, removed it, allowing it to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. His hands were back on your breasts, playing with your nipples. “Oh, Castiel…” you moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure radiate throughout your body. He flipped you over so you were under him, and kissed you hungrily, one hand on your cheek and the other twisting your nipple gently. Your tongues battled for dominance and, after a while, Cas won. He continued kissing down your neck, your collarbone, to your chest where he took a nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it. You pushed your head back into the pillow, chest pushing up towards him. You were starting to get wet, and you needed friction against your heat, but didn’t want to rush Cas. You let out a small whimper as Cas moved to your other nipple, taking it into his mouth and replicating his previous actions. “Cas…” you whispered. He looked up at you, continuing to please you. “Try sucking on it between your teeth,” you breathed out. Cas followed your suggestion, sending another wave of pleasure straight down to you heat. “Oh yeah, that’s so good,” you encouraged.

  
You felt him smile against your skin as he kept going. Your hands tangled in his messy hair. Suddenly, his hands were on your jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper; the anticipation was killing you. Cas took his mouth off you and maintained eye contact as he struggled to pull off your skinny jeans. You giggled and helped him. Once your legs were free, you spread them for him. He knelled at the foot of the bed, taking you in. “Y/N… you’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen,” he said in a low sultry voice you didn’t even know Cas was capable of. It made you even wetter. He hovered over you and gently started rubbing circles on your clit through your panties. Involuntarily, you bucked forward, moaning at the long awaited contact, and pulled him in for a kiss.

  
“Oh, Castiel… So good…” You managed between kisses. He breathed hard against your lips, and he moved down your body, leaving a trail of burning hot kisses all the way to your panties. He hooked two fingers under the fabric and looked up at you, asking for permission. You looked down at him and whimpered, “Please, Cas… Please…”

  
That’s all he needed. He pulled them off, discarded them on the floor, and positioned himself in between your legs. He slowly rubbed your clit with two fingers in small circles. Cas leaned in and placed a small kiss on your bundle of nerves before carefully taking you into his mouth, sucking and licking. You started breathing hard and moaning, grabbing at the sheets, your eyes closed and head tilted back in pure ecstasy. He looked up at you; taking this all in made him want you more than anything, but he didn’t want to rush things. “Is this alright, Y/N?” he asked, mouth still on you.

  
“Yes…yes…” you said, trying to catch your breath. “Cas, put your finger inside me.”

  
He did as he was told, slowly pushing his finger into you The feeling of finally having Cas inside you was so much better than you thought it would be. “You taste so sweet, Y/N…" he praised. "Should I put another finger in?”

  
“Mh-mm,” you managed. "Pull them out and then push them back in, Cas," you instructed in a sultry voice.  Cas added another finger into you, stretching you out gently. He curled his fingers inside you at multiple different angles; then, he hit that sweet spot and made you scream, “Oh, Cas!”

  
“I’m sorry!” Cas said, worried, pulling out of you. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

  
“No, no, Cas,” you reassured him, “It just felt really, _really_ good when you pressed right there.” You sat up and kissed him. “You’re a lot better at this than you give yourself credit for,” you said. He relaxed into your kisses and melted back into the moment, lying down on top of you. His hand reached down, and he slowly reinserted his two fingers, curling to hit the spot you liked. You moaned against his mouth, and he sped up slightly, hitting that spot over and over again. “Castiel… I don’t want to come yet…” you managed to say.

  
He stopped, and slowly pulled his fingers out of you, “Why not?” he asked with a confused expression across his face.

  
You took his hand in yours and said “Because I want all of you inside me, Castiel,” you said, looking into his eyes. “Do you want this”

Cas nodded slowly, giving you a nervous smile. 

  
You smiled up at Cas and pulled him down for another kiss. It quickly became more passionate, each of your mouths hungry for the other. You rolled so Cas was beneath you and began to grind down on him, noticing he was still extremely hard. 

  
You broke the kiss and leaned over to your nightstand to retrieve a condom. Once you found one, you straddled Cas’s thighs, ready to put it on for him.

  
He sat up, supporting himself on his elbows, and put his hand on yours. “That won’t be necessary,” he said, breathing hard.

  
You looked at him, confused. “Why not?”

  
“Because I’m an angel, Y/N. You’ll never have to worry about things like that with me,” he replied, smiling and stroking your thigh with his long, soft fingers.

  
Cas was thinking long term. This made your heart beat fast and hard in your chest and any trace of the alcohol left in your system was wiped away by this feeling: the feeling of crazy, real love.

  
You couldn't take it anymore.

  
You launched yourself forward and kissed him hard. Cas fell backwards and his head hit the pillow. He knotted his hands in your hair, pulling you closer to him. Your hand moved down and wrapped around Cas, giving him two gentle pumps. Then, you positioned him at your entrance and slowly pushed down around him, moaning out onto his lips. You moved slowly up and down, giving yourself time to adjust to his size. You maintained eye contact until, finally, he bottomed out, filling you completely. “Oh, Castiel…” you breathed out. He let out a long, pleasure filled moan and gently placed his hands on your thighs, stroking your skin with his thumb. “Are you ready?” you asked, meeting his gaze once more. 

  
“Yes,” he replied. It was almost a whisper. A mix of sleepiness and anticipation, excitement and nervousness, fear and trust. You placed your hands on his chest to stabilize your movements and started gently bouncing up and down on him. He stretched you deliciously, slowly building up the tension in your lower belly. You looked up at him to see his head back, eyes closed. After a while, he moaned out your name and started thrusting into you from below.

  
“Do you want to take over, baby?” you asked, continuing to move against him.

  
“If that’s alright,” Cas replied. You pulled all the way off of him and traded places. Your back hit the sheets, full of his warm, comforting scent. He positioned himself between your spread legs and you loosely wrapped them around his waist. He leaned down over you, holding himself up by his right elbow. He kissed your lips and, with his left hand, slowly guided himself into you.

  
You moaned loudly against his lips, loving how full he made you feel. “Oh my… Castiel… oh…”

  
He dropped his head down to your neck, groaning and breathing hard against your sensitive skin. After a few slow thrusts, Castiel asked, “Can I go faster, Y/N?”

  
“Yes,” you replied quickly, “You don’t have to ask, Cas, I trust you. Just do what feels right.”

  
He picked up the pace and slammed harder and faster into you. You were both a moaning, sweaty mess. Cas attached his lips to your neck and started to suck on your skin. You knew it would leave a visible mark, and you loved it. He bit your skin lightly and it drove you wild. “Oh, Castiel, yeah…”

  
He briefly pulled away from you to put your legs up on his shoulders. You knew this meant the end for you. How did he know? He watched your face as he leaned back over you and pushed in, hitting that sweet, sweet spot deep inside you. Your eyes rolled back as ecstasy radiated through your body with each thrust. Cas reattached his lips to your neck, biting, kissing, sucking your skin intensely. You wrapped your arms around him and scraped your nails down his back, leaving some marks of your own. You were so close, but you wanted to wait for him.

  
“Y/N… the feeling’s back,” Cas almost yelled out, continuing to thrust into you, hard and fast.

  
“Keep going, Cas, keep going. I’m almost there…” you cried out, gasping for air.

  
A few moments later, you came undone, moaning Castiel's name. You squeezed around him as you came, prompting him to finish into you with a loud grunt followed by him breathing out your name and biting down on your neck hard, drawing some blood. He kept thrusting, letting both of you come down from your high. He slowed down and then stopped, resting his forehead on yours. You both tried to catch your breath between kisses. Your hands moved from carving up his back to combing through his hair as you pulled him in closer. “I love you, Castiel,” you said, looking into his blue eyes. Then you realized what you had just said, and your eyes shot open; the high started to fade and nervousness took over.

  
He breathed out a laugh, and looked into your wide eyes. He gently removed a strand of your hair from your face and took it in both of his hands. “I love you, Y/N,” he said, giving you another kiss. A wave of relief washed over you and you kissed him back slowly, lovingly. Only then did Cas pull out of you and sit up; he notice the blood on your neck. “Oh, Y/N, I’m so sorry! I hurt you!” Cas exclaimed with a guilty look across his face. 

  
You sat up too, touching your neck. There was blood, but it was already drying up. “No, Cas, don’t worry!” you reassured him. “I actually really liked it,” you admitted, cheeks burning up. “It’s a turn on for me.”

  
He looked at you, a mix of concern and pride on his face. “Okay, well let’s go get cleaned up,” he said, taking your hand and helping you stand. Your legs were shaking so much that you almost fell over. You put on Cas’s white shirt and lazily buttoned three of the middle buttons. He slipped on his boxers and the two of you made your way to the bathroom.

  
You walked in and Cas turned on the light. The brightness hurt your eyes for a few seconds, but then you got used to it. He took a towel and wet it with warm water, running it over your neck. “Does this hurt?” he asked.

  
You looked at him and couldn’t help but smile. “It only stings a little,” you admitted. There was only a small cut on a deep purple hickey.

  
“Do you want me to heal you?” Cas asked.

“No!” you almost yelled. “I… I like this. It shows everyone else that I’m yours.” Shyness overtook you. You hoped Cas wouldn’t think you’re crazy for this.

He simply smiled and gave you another kiss. “Okay, then I get to keep these,” he said, gesturing to his back.

  
You looked in the mirror and shock washed over your face. “Damn, Cas, does it hurt?” you asked, touching one of the crimson marks you left on him.

  
“No, they’re fine,” he reassured you, smiling. You turned him around and gently cleaned the cuts with the wet towel. “We should get some water. You’ve lost a lot of fluids,” he said, winking at you.

  
You couldn’t help but laugh. Cas was right, so you both left the bathroom and wandered over to the kitchen where you saw Sam and Dean sitting at the table, slack-jawed, staring at the two of you. You stopped in your tracks, knowing they heard everything. Cas kept moving, unbothered, towards the fridge. “Sam, Dean,” he said as he passed them; the brothers turned around and saw all the red lines on Cas’s back.

  
“Jesus, Cas,” Dean exclaimed, and looked back towards you. At that point you started walking over to Cas. “That good, huh, Y/N?” Dean asked.

  
You smiled at Cas as he was pouring a glass of water, and said “He's a quick learner."

  
Dean’s eyes shot open from the sight of your neck. He kicked Sam under the table and gestured to look at your marks as you walked past them. You took the glass from Cas and started to drink. He pushed another loose hair from your face, smiling at you. The brothers stayed silent, watching the two of you in the kitchen as you rinsed off your glass and set it to dry. You took Cas’s hand and lead him out of the kitchen. “Good night, boys,” you said to Sam and Dean. They simply grunted in reply, still shocked by the sight.

  
Cas closed the door to his room and got into bed with you. The whole room was heavy with the smell of sex, love, you, and Castiel. “Cas? “ you asked as he pulled the blanket over your bodies and pulled you close to him.

  
“Yes, Y/N?” He replied, kissing your forehead gently.

  
“How did you know that last position would be the end all be all?” You felt your cheeks turn red; you just had to know.

  
Cas looked at you blankly for a second and simply replied, “I learned that from the pizza man.”

  
You couldn’t help but laugh, and he did too. You cuddled into his chest; his warmth felt so good against your back. He kissed your head lovingly and whispered, “Sleep well, my love.” The warmth and safety he brought you soon lulled you into a gentle sleep.


End file.
